Crouching Moron, Hidden Badass
by snipershezz
Summary: Looks can be deceiving. Sometimes it's nice to be wrong. Pairing: F!Sole/Vault-Tec Rep


**Characters:** Vault-Tec Rep, Female Sole Survivor, Dogmeat, Mama Murphy, Original Character(s)

 **Relationships:** Vault-Tec Rep/F!Sole

 **Tags:** Het, Ghoul, Rough Sex, Typical Fallout Violence, Voice Kink, Fluffy Ending, PWP

 **Summary:** Looks can be deceiving. Sometimes it's nice to be wrong.

 **A/N:** I warn you now this is nothing but pure smut! This piece was written for the Fallout kink meme.

 **The original prompt was as follows:** The Sole Survivor wonders how someone as seemingly simple as the Vault Tec Rep could have survived 200 years on his own, until the Sanctuary comes under attack and they see him jump into action!

* * *

"He's a _moron_!"

"I'm sure he's not."

"He _fucking_ is!" There was a loud sigh, Morgan peeked around the corner, seeing two of Sanctuary's residents arguing. "Do you know what he did?!"

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me -"

"He dug up a perfectly good fucking plant and moved it because he said, and I quote 'it didn't like it there', he's an A grade fucking simpleton!"

Morgan sighed walking away from the scene quietly. The Vault-Tec Rep otherwise known as Charlie wasn't making friends, she wasn't sure whether this most recent complaint was bigotry or just because nobody liked his awkward demeanor.

She turned to her faithful companion, "What do you think Meat?" He looked up at her through his goggles and whined. "Yeah, I think they're bitchin' for the sake of bitchin' too." She ran a hand through her red hair. She headed towards her house slowly, her power amour needed some work, maybe she could think on it.

Dogmeat growled beside her, immediately she un-holstered The Destroyer, her trusty combat shotgun and searched for the enemy.

"RAIDERS!" Someone screamed.

Morgan cursed loudly as Mama Murphy trotted towards her, "How many?" She ordered briskly.

"A lot sweetie more than we've ever seen."

"Fuck! Ok spread the word, be ready!"

"You got it kid Mama Murphy's on it."

She hightailed it to the entrance, ducking behind a rock, "Sitrep?"

"Raiders at least thirty on my count."

"Motherfuckers! Ok here's what's going to go down, we need our best up here with me, everyone else needs to go high with snipers, you got me?"

"Yes ma'am." The man scrambled away to get people into position.

"Dogmeat! Cripple as many as you can, when I whistle hightail it outta there because I'll be launching a grenade." She received a happy bark. "Good boy!" She smiled.

Charlie scrambled up to her position, "What's going on?"

"Charlie! What – never mind – get back into town, you'll get yourself killed!" She was on the receiving end of a slightly hurt look.

"No, I'm not running and hiding because of some – fucking raiders!"

Morgan raised an eyebrow. She opened her mouth to say something when someone shouted.

"Here they come, Charlie, I swear if you get your ass killed -"

He gave her a confident smirk, "I got this."

She closed her eyes and resisted the urge to facepalm. Bullets hailed down around them, and something incredible happened, Charlie blossomed, the awkward man she had known was nowhere to be seen. The raiders charged forwards and he launched himself into the fray, Morgan, crouched behind her rock took a shot at the nearest raider, the buck connected with the scumbag's arm, ripping it to shreds. The woman screamed dropping her weapon, Morgan took aim shooting her in the head, blood splattering across everything in a wide arch.

Reloading she heard a loud whistle, Dogmeat came careening towards her, Morgan smiled at him, "Who's a good boy? You are!" She scanned the area to see who'd whistled. Her eyes landed on Charlie, who had just lit a Molotov cocktail, throwing it in a high arch above a group of raiders, he raised his 10mm up and shot it mid air, the resulting explosion took out at least six.

Morgan's jaw dropped, Dogmeat tackled a raider for her, she pulled out The Pocket Rocket to avoid spraying her pup with buckshot and shot the raider between the eyes. Looking up her heart leapt into her throat as she saw Charlie surrounded by five raiders, she watched him in awe as he shot one point blank, the others crowded in around him. She saw him grin maniacally, then he was a blur, one raider howled as his arm dropped to the ground, another didn't even get the chance as his head separated from his body.

The machete in the ghoul's hand glinted as he ran the raider missing an arm through. Blood arched off the blade and onto the Vault-Tec Rep as it swooped down and he gutted another one. The last raider dropped her weapon. "End of the line toots." The gravelly voice drifted on the wind, Morgan shivered, she'd hate to be on the receiving end of Charlie's wrath.

The poor woman's screams were cut short as the blade came down on her head with a sickening crunch. Charlie didn't stop there he unsheathed a combat knife throwing it towards Morgan.

She was rooted to the spot in fear.

 _This is it, this is how I die a stray knife to the skull -_

The blade flew past her head, embedding in the eye of a raider that was sneaking up behind her. Charlie ran over as the cheers rose up around them, signaling the attack over. He bent over retrieving the knife and wiping it on his pants.

"You ok Morgan?"

She looked at the Vault-Tec Rep - covered in dirt and raider blood - swallowing heavily.

"Charlie, I – where the fuck did you learn to fight like that? Oh my God that was -" _hot_ "- ruthless."

He chuckled, it was a deep throaty sound, "How do you think I survived all these years?"

She looked into his deep eyes. "Charlie – I – fuck it." She grabbed him by the tie and headed towards her house. Dogmeat trotted up, "Hey boy, can you get everything worth taking off these raiders and put it on the porch? Then go visit Mama she'll give you a nice big juicy bone." He woofed happily and lopped off.

Morgan reached the house at record speed, throwing the front door open and kicking it shut behind her, she slammed Charlie into the wall. "Morgan what -" she cut him off with her mouth on his. He made a surprised sound, then melted against her. She ripped her mouth away, dragging him down the hall to her bedroom, "Geez," he chuckled breathlessly, "If I'd known violence would get you hot, I would've shown off months ago."

"God! That was incredible Charlie, I've never seen anything like that in my life." She wiped some blood from his cheek, he gripped her hips and pulled her flush against him.

"You think that's good," he growled in her ear, "you should see what else I can do."

She moaned as he ground himself against her. She tugged desperately at his tie, pulling it off over his head, he hoisted her up and placed her on the bed.

He smirked at her, as she lay panting heavily on the bed. "God, Morgan you should see yourself, all flushed like this, you're beautiful." He leaned over her nipping at her ear, "I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't walk straight for a week."

She gasped as a hot bolt of arousal hit her straight in her core. He squeezed her ass roughly, and Morgan arched her back.

Good Lord, this man was something else. All this time she'd thought him nothing but a wet rag, but if he could fuck like he could fight - she'd be in for one hell of a treat. He caught her lip between his teeth, sucking on it. She ripped his shirt out of his pants, running her hands over his chest.

He shuddered violently, he still had patches of skin over his torso, she could feel soft hair under her palm near his sternum. She fingered his belt, eyes filled with heat. "You make good on your promises Charlie?"

He panted heavily, the sound coming in harsh bursts over damaged vocal cords. "Fuck! God what you do to me Morgan, you make me fucking crazy."

She smiled seductively, "Then go crazy handsome."

Seconds later she found herself on her hands and knees pant dangling over her boots, his hands gripping her hips so tight she would have bruises for days.

He leaned over her, "Last chance to back out."

She wiggled her ass, "Not on your life."

He groaned, then she was filled so full Morgan swore she could feel it in her throat. Charlie grabbed a fist full of her long red locks and yanked her head back, nipping at her neck he thrust brutally into her, she hissed dancing the line between pain and pleasure as ragged nails bit into her hip.

He changed angles and she saw stars, she shouted his name as she experienced quite possibly the best orgasm of her life. His thrusts turned erratic and a feral sound was ripped from his throat as he spent himself in her.

She collapsed on her elbows, gasping for air. He threw himself down on her bed as she positioned herself next to him. He gathered her close, pressing a kiss on her hair. "I'm sorry if I was too rough."

She shook her head, "No Charlie, it was perfect, you're perfect." She felt him smile into her hair. "I have to go help some settlements tomorrow." She felt him tense.

"Oh." She felt him begin to pull away, "I'll just let you get some rest then." She held tight to his waist. "Uh, Morgan?"

"I was asking if you wanted to come, ya moron."

The tension seeped out of him, "Yeah - yeah I'd like that."

* * *

Months later, the plant that Charlie had moved was growing better than any other in Sanctuary and every time Morgan saw it, she smiled.


End file.
